


Bad Day

by Amber_1994



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Bad Days, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_1994/pseuds/Amber_1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy had a bad day, and Adam makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> This is my first fic ever and I'm so excited.  
> I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, english is not my native language.

Tommy was exhausted. He had a horrible day which started with him being waking up late, spilled coffee all over his shirt, and finding out he has a flat tire. It went on with him being late for work and being reprimanded by his boss. 

It was not the job of his dreams, not what he want to do, but it pays the rent and brings food to his table, and he is close to the thing he loves the most, music. So being a seller at a music store is not that bad.  
Tommy's shift was full of annoying customers, and when it finally ends he's on his way to his car only to find out his car keys were missing. He spends an hour looking for them everywhere including the garbage bin, until he finds it under a bunch of papers on his desk.

He comes home tired, pissed off and starving. "Tommy?" Adam calls him. Then he was pulled into a hug by his lovers strong arms. Adam's warm body and intoxicating smell surrounds him. "You look tired" Adam says softly, "I had the worst day ever" Tommy says and hides his face in Adam's chest. "Well, I'll make it better, baby. Go take a shower while I'll finish cooking our dinner" Adam whispers and presses a kiss to Tommy's temple. 

When Tommy came out of the shower the dinner was already on the table. They're eating in quiet, but it's not uncomfortable, it's peaceful. Adam knows Tommy well enough, he knows when Tommy needs his time to calm down, and when he'll be ready he'll talk. Until then they are eating and enjoying from each other's company.

After they finished eating they moved to their bedroom, Adam turns a movie on. They are cuddling, Tommy is nuzzling his face to the crack in Adam's neck, sniffing his comforting smell. He tells Adam about his day, "aww my poor baby" Adam hugs him even more tightly. Tommy looks up into Adam's beautiful, blue, hypnotic eyes. He's not pissed off, starving or even not that tired anymore. It's all thanks to this wonderful man he is lucky enough to claim as his. "Thank you" Tommy says, "For what? I didn't do anything" Adam smile, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "For everything, for being there for me, for making me forget about all the shit I'm dealing with. For just being your gorgeous self" Tommy whispers. "I love you, Tommy Joe" Adam tilted down his head, and kisses Tommy lips. At first the kiss was soft and innocent but soon it starts to heating up. Adam's tongue enters Tommy's mouth tasting his sweet taste. Their arms and legs are tangled together. Adam's hand is in Tommy's soft hair, pulling softly, exactly the way Tommy likes. The kiss ends when they are both breathless, Tommy lays his head on Adam's chest, yawning a little. "Go to sleep, baby" Adam whispers in his ear. "Goodnight Adam, love you" Tommy mumbles as sleep taking over him. "Love you too" Adam says as he fell asleep as well.

Yes, he had a bad day, but it was all worth it to come back home to this.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Please comment and let me know what you think ;)


End file.
